Just Out Of Reach
by AttemptedRecognition
Summary: Almost three years after Kira's defeat, Matt and Mello have been happily married for two years. Something has been off about Matt lately, and Mello is determined to help him before he destroys himself and their marriage.


First story on this account! This idea pretty much shanked my brain last night and I couldn't stop until it was all out. You all know how it is. ;)

**Warnings in this story: **Swearing! Kind of AU, maybe a bit OOC at times. Yes, there are graphic lemons. :P One of the characters in this story suffers from anorexia and bulimia, which are _serious_ disorders and should be discussed with a professional. Do not copy my character; you are all beautiful and I love you.

Onto the story!

* * *

I sighed contentedly, rubbing at my lover's temples. He was spread across our fabric couch, his head on my lap. All the lights were off, all curtains closed, enclosing us in pitch darkness and complete silence.

"Any better?" I whispered, smoothing his hair away from his forehead.

"Mmn." He groaned painfully, confirming my suspicions.

"Want your meds?"

"Hmm." He hummed pleasantly, giving me the O.K to slowly move his head off my lap and onto the couch. His migraines got worse during the summer, when it was the hottest. They were even worse when there was a back up of rain, the pressure from the clouds messing with his head. I tiptoed back into the living room with his bottle of pills and a cup of water, kneeling beside him and kissing his forehead to get his attention. He sat up slowly, taking the correct dose, then smiled gratefully at me before lying back down. I rubbed his shoulder and returned the pills and cup back to the kitchen, wincing when the glasses made a clinking noise as I shifted them around.

One might ask how a badass mafia don can go from shooting whoever he wants and having entire syndicates under his thumb to being wrapped around a skinny ginger's finger and be completely happy. Or maybe one wouldn't ask, considering how dangerous it would be to question mentioned ex-mafia don about personal choices that he was rather happy with _thank-you-very-much_.

But if one did ask, the answer would be very cliché and yet so very true. Love.

Yes, I, Mihael _freaking_ Keehl, once BAMF, control freak and slightly psycho have settled down to live a domestic life. And you know what? I find I rather enjoy it. I like getting up in the morning and have my breakfast made for me by my sexy redhead. I like being able to do honest work and not have to watch my back all the time. I like that Matt can stay home, play video games and not have any worries. I like being able to go out in public with him and hold his hand and not have to worry that someone will rat me out. Do I miss the excitement? Honestly, no. I've had enough with danger, and I'm sure Matt would agree. It's nice to be able to curl up in bed together and know that when I leave the next day, I'll be coming back for sure. The security, the _peace_, it's wonderful.

I wet a face cloth in cool water and walked back into the living room, shooing our shepherd-husky mix away from the couch before she could climb up with Matt. She adored him, and was sensitive to whatever he was feeling.

"Lara, away!" I hissed, and she trotted away with her head low, giving me puppy eyes. "Don't look at me like that, missy." Matt chuckled quietly from the couch.

"She's just worried." I put a hand on his shoulder and rolled him onto his back, lying the damp cloth on his forehead. He gasped slightly and breathed a laugh. "That's really freaking cold." I smiled down at him, kissing his cheek.

"That might help until your pills kick in." I ran a hand through his hair, keeping the red strands from getting wet. "I have to go to work soon." I reminded him. His bottom lip stuck out cutely, his eyes catching mine. "I know. I don't want to go either." I stroked my thumb across his right cheek, looking into his eyes. "I'll take the day off tomorrow so we can have a long weekend, okay?" He grinned, reaching up to pull me down for a kiss.

"Okay. Promise?" I smiled against his lips, kissing him quickly again.

"Promise. I love you."

"Love you, too." We shared another kiss, Matt letting me pull away to get dressed. I walked into our bedroom, glancing briefly at our unmade bed and considering making it before shrugging and making my way to my dresser.

I pulled out my usual oil stained tank top and grabbed a pair of Matt's jeans from his clean laundry pile, pulling the baggy denim on and moving to the bathroom. I ran a brush through my hair, then patted dog fur off Matt's jeans while brushing my teeth. After grabbing my tool belt from the hallway, I quietly moved to the kitchen to grab my lunch, trying not to jingle the keys as I dropped them in my pocket. I leaned down to kiss Matt before I left, grinning at his cute sleepiness. The pills must have started kicking in. Lara tried to leave with me, but I made her stay inside. She came to work with me every now and then, the other mechanics keeping her entertained, but if Matt wasn't feeling well, he'd enjoy the company.

"Stay home with daddy; he's sick. Be a good girl." I whispered to our fuzzy beast. She whimpered in distaste, but sat in front of the door obediently. "Bye, baby. Feel better." I called gently to Matt, waiting for the murmur of recognition before I shut the door behind me, locking up quickly.

I worked in a local auto shop, specialising in motorcycles and retro cars. Everything I knew was taught to me by Matt, and he came around every now and then to help out with especially hard clients. Technically, Matt and I had enough money to last us until we die, but it's always fun to have a bit extra for toys and such, and I'd probably lose my mind staying home all day (Even with Matt keeping me... _Busy_). I wanted Matt to be able to live comfortably. We bought a cozy townhouse together; two bedroom, two bathroom, with a full kitchen and a small backyard. We very rarely had guests that stayed over, and used the closet in the spare room to store Matt's games and my leather that I didn't wear very often anymore. I was twenty-one and Matt twenty; we were adults, and both of us had wanted to settle down.

I waved at Maggie, one of my co-workers, and punched in ten minutes early. Maggie threw her arm around my shoulders as we walked to our end of the garage.

"Hey, I just got here too. Check out this gorgeous Honda. You're gonna love it!" She gushed, tugging on my arm. I rolled my eyes and smirked, following her to the sleek black motorcycle waiting for us.

...

I wrinkled my nose as I raised my arm to punch out for the day. _Oh, god. First thing on my to-do list: Take a fucking shower._ Maggie ran up to me, punching out as well before leaning on me.

"What's this I hear about you ditching me tomorrow?" She asked, pouting at me. I snorted, undoing my belt and slinging it over my shoulder. I managed to get only a bit of oil on Matt's pants, though I doubt he would care.

"Actually, I'm taking the rest of the week off, too. Charlie said I should use my vacation hours before he looks like a bad boss." Maggie groaned in annoyance.

"Fuuuck! Fine! Ditch me for your hottie! My husband doesn't even rub my feet when I get home. My aching toesies..." I laughed and pushed her off me, wrinkling my nose.

"I wouldn't rub either of our feet. Especially mine. I don't know how I avoided athlete's foot with my work boots on all day. Mmm, fungus." Maggie laughed and made a face.

"Eww!"

"Squishy, squishy."

"EW! What the fuck?" We laughed as we exited the building, Maggie tossing her shit into the back of her car and me buckling my belt back on as I straddled my Bike. That shit deserves a capital. If one insists on calling a motorcycle a bike, there should be a fucking capital on that shit. "See you tomorrow, ponce."

"Buh-bye, butch!" I called in a sing-song voice, already thinking about Matt, showers and what we were going to have for dinner.

Lara was barking before I even got off my bike, making me smile as Matt called for her to shut up. She started spinning in circles as I unlocked the door and stepped in, her usual way of letting us know she was happy to see us. I let her lick my hand and trot around me excitedly as I kicked off my boots, shucking off my leather jacket. Matt was standing at the end of the hall with a dish towel over his shoulder and a disapproving glare stuck on our dog.

"Hello, gorgeous." I greeted him, kissing his cheek. "How's your head?" Matt grinned finally and slung his arms around my neck, kissing me solidly on the lips.

"Mm, it's better now. I missed you." We kissed for a moment, taking our daily second to be thankful that we were alive and together. "I'm making spaghetti." Matt told me when he pulled away. "I fell asleep a while ago and ran out of time to make anything more complicated." He sent an apologetic look my way as I followed him to the kitchen, watching him stir a pot with sauce in it. "I made extra so you can take some to work with you on Monday." I came up behind him, arm's length away, resting my hands on his slim hips and kissing his shoulder.

"Guess what?" I started, kissing his neck. My hands slipped under his striped shirt and partially up his stomach. I felt him tremble under my touch, his voice coming out a bit breathless.

"W-what?" He stuttered, rolling his head to the side so I could kiss up to his jaw.

"I took next week off." I whispered into his ear, already grinning. Matt turned to face me, his face bright.

"Really?" I laughed while I nodded, Matt holding my face and touching our foreheads together, beaming at me. "Yes! That's_ awesome!_" I stepped back to let him flutter in excitement, grinning adorably.

"Well, it's our anniversary on Thursday. I thought we could go somewhere." Matt leaned against the counter, poking at the sauce and biting his lip.

"Where did you want to go?" He asked, sending me a sly look.

"Hey, it's your turn this year!" I laughed, letting him walk across the room and back me up against the island in our kitchen, holding his arms to keep him away from me. "Don't lean on me, I'm gross." Matt smiled beautifully at me and rolled his eyes.

"Like I care. Go take a quick shower then, dinner's almost ready." He patted my cheek and turned back to the stove, encouraging me to pinch his ass before I went upstairs, laughing at the squeak of surprise he let out. I joined him a while later, toweling my hair, my stomach growling.

"God, I'm_ starving,_ baby. Feed your poor beloved. I'm wasting away to nothing!" I whimpered pathetically and leaned against his shoulders, nipping at his earlobe playfully.

"Feed our doggie first, then you can eat. I'm just waiting for the bread to be done. And stop biting me!" He swatted at me as I kept nibbling at his ear, running the tip of my tongue along the edge. I chuckled into his ear and went to feed Lara, who was sitting by her dish like we trained her to. Matt snorted as I latched on to him again immediately afterwards, hugging him tightly.

"Mail Alexander Jeevas." I whined, pouting.

"Mihael Jakob Jeevas." He answered in kind.

"Feed your withering husband." I demanded. Matt held out the plate he made up for me, and I gasped in fake amazement. "Oh my god, after all these days of torturous starvation, I can finally-"

"Would you shut up and eat?" Matt laughed, kissing my temple before he passed me to the living room, shoving the plate into my hands. I joined him on our couch happily, practically shoveling food into my mouth. _Oh, fuck me, Matt can cook._ I looked over to find Matt playing with his wedding ring, looking absent and having hardly touched his dinner.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, setting down my fork for a moment.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking." He held out his hand to look at the simple band, purchased a year after our shotgun, LA wedding. "It's two years now, isn't it?" He asked wistfully, smiling softly. We got married the day before our 'suicide mission', spending the night before wrapped around each other in more than one way to make our last memories the best we could. Our last hours during our honeymoon. Kind of poetic. I grinned at him, running my thumb over my own ring.

"Yeah, it is." I leaned over to kiss him, smiling contentedly. "Two years and not a second that I would change." Matt blushed and pushed me off so I could continue eating, dragging him upstairs as soon as I was done to shag to him thoroughly. I wouldn't notice until a few days later that he had hardly touched his food.

...

I know being manly was an attractive attribute among the gay community, but all I could think of was how much I _adored_ the lean curves of Matt's body as we laid in bed on Monday night. We had left the curtains open and the moonlight gave his pale skin the most gorgeous glow. My mouth made its way down his torso, tongue teasing erect nubs on his chest and breathing hot, moist air on his belly button. A pleased sigh left his soft lips, the bottom one red from biting. I played with the trail of light copper hairs on his lower belly, the only trace of body hair on him. I traced the line of his hip and down to his navel with my right index finger, ignoring his length for the moment. He was too sensitive to touch yet. A quiet whimper left his throat, replaced by a breathy moan that sent shivers of arousal down my spine as my fingers brushed his balls, rubbing at the rosy entrance just underneath. I bit my lip, feeling my cum from earlier that had leaked out. Holy fuck, if that didn't turn me on every time...

"Mihael, you have to give me a bit before we go again." Matt half panted, half laughed, bringing a smile to my face.

"But you're so hot. I just want to touch. I won't do anything too strenuous." I promised, rubbing my thumb lightly against his perineum. Matt whined lightly, his hips raising off the bed a bit. "You like that?" I panted, my dick growing harder with every little noise he made.

"Mm..." He whimpered. I slowly slid my middle finger inside him, loving the way his lips parted, a quiet keening noise leaving him. I sighed hotly, my body heavy with arousal. It was usually our weekends that were like this, the release of all the pent-up sexual attraction we held for each other during my busy weeks. However, Matt was running errands on Saturday and with another bout of migraines on Sunday, we didn't get the chance to sneak in a quick romp, forget a proper love making session like we were having now. "Mihael!" He gasped, his body tensing as my finger brushed his prostate.

"Still sensitive?" I asked, slipping in a second finger to scissor him open more.

"Uh-huh. Ohh, right there..." I kissed just under where my left hand held one of his legs, keeping them spread for me.

"Good boy." I purred, watching his length harden more and his hips shift as he squirmed under my ministrations. I leaned down as I scissored him, dipping my tongue into his entrance, loving the saltiness of my cum mixed with the familiar musk of Matt's personal flavour.

"Uhn! Ohh, fuck, Mihael!" Matt cried out, his thighs tensing as he fought to keep still, letting me eat him out while pushing my fingers deeper, my tongue playing just at the rim of his entrance. "Oh my god! Please!" With one more lap at his loosening hole, I moved my head up from between his legs to make eye contact.

"You want it now?" I asked, being a little shithead for a moment. Matt whined and pushed back against the two fingers still inside him, shuddering as they ran over his sweet spot again.

"Yes! Please, baby?" I pursed my lips as though in thought, then shook my head.

"Nah. You've still got another finger here ready to stretch you out." Matt laughed breathlessly, his head going limp against our pillows.

"Bastard." He hissed, no real venom in his voice. "Oh, _fuck_, that feels good." Matt's back arched beautifully when I pressed in my third finger, probing deep inside him.

"Ready?" After a few long moments of preparation, I could sense Matt was becoming genuinely impatient, and I didn't want to push my limits too much tonight.

"Fuck! Yes! Just- Fuck, just get inside me!" He demanded, tugging gently at my hair. I moved up his body so our hips were aligned, my throbbing and leaking length brushing against his entrance. I reach past him to get our bottle of lube from the bedside table, ignoring his whine of impatience. I massaged his hot, tight sack carefully while dribbling a bit of lube on his entrance and then on my eager sex. I nudged against his hole, my hand guiding myself as I spread the lube a bit before pressing forward slowly, entering inch by inch until I was fully inside his tight heat. I moaned and stayed still, letting him adjust.

"Mail, you feel so fucking good. Oh my god, so good." Matt made a cute frustrated noise and rolled his hips towards mine.

"Go! I need you." I started out with slow, purposeful thrusts, allowing the two of us to appreciate each others bodies before speeding up and moving with more power, making Matt cry out in pleasure. "Mmn, better. But I- oh, yes- I think you can- Fuck! Oh, fuck me- You can do even _better_." The last word came out strained as I aimed for where I knew his prostate was, Matt giving up talking and switching to long moans and loud screams as I showed him just how much better I could be. After he reached down to tug at his balls for the third time, trying to make himself last longer, I held his hands down above his head, driving my hips forward and my member deeper, leaning forward so his cock was trapped between our bodies. He writhed as his throbbing dick was rubbed between us, and with no way to physically hold himself back, he started begging.

"Mail," I panted, my eyes shutting as the first waves of my climax started in my lower stomach. "If you need to come, then come. I want you to."

"Nn, want you to come with me." Matt choked out, his words mostly moaning. I chuckled and leaned down to his ear, whispering hotly,

"I am."

A loud, desperate cry of ecstasy left him as his body tensed, the warm sensation of his cum spurting onto our chests sending me into my own orgasm, my hips slowing slightly to ride out the high. I let go of his hands to grab the bedsheets, Matt digging his nails into my shoulder as he shook, his body slowly relaxing. We were both panting heavily as we calmed down, Matt's fingers letting go of my shoulder, probably leaving marks behind. I pulled out gently once he loosened around me, showering him in kisses as I pulled him into my arms.

"Oh, wow. That was amazing, Mail." He grinned against my collarbone, humour evident in his voice.

"Not bad for what originally could have been sleep, eh?" I laughed and pulled him closer, carding my hands through his sweaty hair.

"Mm, I love you." He touched his nose to mine, making me smile. "And you can sleep now. I'm exhausted."

"Love you too, and thank god." He snuggled into my chest, his head bouncing as I laughed again, settling against our pillows.


End file.
